


Booty Boys Barista

by Kissthekilljoy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissthekilljoy/pseuds/Kissthekilljoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Welcome to Booty Boys Barista, how can I help you?"</p><p> </p><p>I snapped the lip on the coffee cup. After mixing the other two Chai teas I leaned out the window, handing the driver her drinks. It was cold outside and I felt goosebumps rise up my arms. It probably wouldn't be that bad, if I was wearing a shirt. Nope. Instead of a warm shirt, the only thing that clung to my chest were two nipple covers. They were red hearts with black tassels hanging down. Instead of pants, I wore a black speedo with a red cape hanging from my ass. I liked to wear the red when going to work, it matched my bright red hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Booty Boys Barista

I snapped the lip on the coffee cup. After mixing the other two Chai teas I leaned out the window, handing the driver her drinks. It was cold outside and I felt goosebumps rise up my arms. It probably wouldn't be that bad, if I was wearing a shirt. Nope. Instead of a warm shirt, the only thing that clung to my chest were two nipple covers. They were red hearts with black tassels hanging down. Instead of pants, I wore a black speedo with a red cape hanging from my ass. I liked to wear the red when going to work, it matched my bright red hair.

Yes, I worked at a sexy barista. 

The three girls sitting in the car giggled to themselves and I'm pretty sure I saw one take a a picture. God, this job was so humiliating, but I needed the money. And on the plus side, I only had about 45 minutes of my shift left.

I closed the window doors once the girls drove away. Thankfully we had great heating in here and I was able to wrap myself in my Spider-Man blanket once I was alone. I had to take it off for the customers, after all, they were paying extra for the show.

I looked out the window to see a red truck pull up I sighed and opened the window. 

"Welcome to 'Booty Boys Barista' how can I help you?" I leaned out the window and forced a smile at the fat man sitting in the truck. He looked up and smirked at me. I hated these type of men the most. They were always overly creepy. They wanted to get as much as they could out of me before having to return home to their wives and children.

"I'll take a coffee with two scoops of sugar and a blowjob" he winked. Oh god. I rolled my eyes at him. Just the thought was gross. His fat folds nearly consumed the entire inside of the car. His beard scruff came out in patches and nose looked like it had been broken one too many times. 

I turned around and grabbed a coffee cup and began to poor the still steaming coffee. The coffee machine was specifically placed across from the window so clients could see my full body. I've found that the more I lean into the coffee machine, the more my ass is exposed to the customer. The more I leaned, the bigger the tip. I only leaned a little this time, this man had already sexually harassed me, I didn't want to give him a reason to come in here and rape me right on the spot.

It was 9:27 at night, a surprising amount of customers came at this time. It was also a dangerous time to work. I'd heard of other boys that work here getting death threats or followed home by drunken idiots.

I added the sugar to the coffee and stirred gracefully. I turned to the window and leaned out.

"That'll be $2.56" 

He handed me a five dollar bill. I quickly made change and handed it back, along with his coffee. No tip? Figures.

"Thanks, sugar" he winked before driving off. I shivered and closed the window quickly. This was nothing new. In fact, it was rare for someone to not flirt with me.

I sat up on the counter and pulled out my flip phone. I had wanted to get a smart phone for the longest time, but I was overly broke. If been saving up for one but I still needed to take care of my stupid collage loans. When people told me that going to art school was a bad idea, I told them it would all be worth it in the end. So far, it was looking as if they were right. I mean I'm here aren't I?

I was lost in thought when I heard a knock at the door. A walk up customer? At this time? This wasn't going to be good. I hopped down from the counter and looked out the window on the door. I saw the top of the head but that's all. I couldn't even see the strangers eyes. Whoever this was, they were short. A few yards behind the stranger were a group of boys. They were hollering and laughing like idiots. Two of them holding beer cans and smashing them on the ground as they laughed.

I opened the door slowly, unaware of the situation. I looked down to see a boy looking up at me with wide eyes. He had black skinny jeans with rips in the knees, a plain white shirt, and a green cardigan slung over his shoulders. I studied his face for a brief second. His cheekbones were high and his lips thin. His eyes were red and puffy and he still had tears running down his cheeks. 

"Go on queer! suck his dick!" 

"Suck on his nipple tassels!"

"Faggot Frank! Faggot Frank!"

I looked down at him helplessly and noticed he had turned bright red. Then I looked down at myself and realized I was still in my work outfit in front of this handsome stranger. He was probably just as embarrassed as I was, if not more. 

"At least he's getting some action! when was the last time any of you assholes got laid?" I shouted and they stopped laughing and stared at me for a minute. Frank snickers and I can't help but get caught up in the laughter. He wiped a tear away from his face and looked down, trying to hide from the horrible situation. I looked at him and gave a weak smile. I grabbed his chin gently and listed his face up. We met eyes and I could tell he was scared. 

"Do you wanna come in and I'll make you a coffee?" I suggested warmly. His eyes got wider and looked almost scared. "Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you" I giggled and let go of his face. "However, those douchebags might"

He turned around and looked at the group of boys that were making jokes and watching the scene play out. If he came in he would be made fun of further, but if he didn't I was scared they might hurt him. The continued to chug down beers. At least they weren't doing much harm for now. 

"Yeah" he almost whispered. "That'd be nice" I smiled and pulled him in, the warmth engulfing our bodies. I heard more hollering outside. 

A chorus of 'I knew it!' and 'faggot's finally gonna get some cock' could be heard from outside but we both just rolled our eyes. 

"I'm Gerard" I offered. 

"Frank" he mumbled. 

"How do you take your coffee?" I asked. He avoided looking at me, I could tell he was super uncomfortable. 

"Black" he mumbled. I began to make him one, not knowing what to say in this awkward situation. He was so gorgeous and he was already seeing me in my underwear. Well, my 'sexy' underwear. I thought I looked okay in it, but mostly I looked completely ridiculous. I glanced over my shoulder as I poured and caught him looking at my ass. Maybe he did think I looked good. He saw that I noticed and turned an ever brighter shade if red. I giggled and turned back to the machine. 

"Like what you see?" I asked as I clicked on the lid. I turned to see him looking down at his hands and mumbling something. I didn't catch what, but he was pretty damn embarrassed. 

"Relax, I'm joking, I know the capes completely ridiculous, same with these nipple tassels" I flicked one of the tassels and it bounced. We both laughed and I handed him his coffee. He started to fish out his wallet from his pocket, but I grabbed his wrist to stop him. "It's on the house" I winked and let go of his wrist. "Are you sure?" he asked. I just nodded and he have a weak smile. 

"So who were those dicks?" I asked. 

"People I used to go to highschool with. I thought they had died by now but I guess like two of them are still in community collage" He shrugged and took a sip of his coffee. I leaned back on the counter and crossed my arms over my chest. I felt very exposed. I thought about pulling my blanket around me, but I liked to see him squirm. It was mean, but I liked seeing him look at me, turn red, then look back down. He was defiantly gay. 

In the underwear I wore, my junk was practically outlined by the material. Meaning I knew he could see how big little Gerard was. I wasn't gonna lie, I had a pretty big sized package. I noticed him looking at it and I tried so hard not to get hard. Just looking at this guy practically turned me on. I wanted him to bend me over and...... well you get it. I noticed he took a sip of coffee every time he looked uncomfortable. Let's just say the cup was practically empty. We talked for a minute about how he was about to graduate from art school and we talked about how I had got this job. Slowly, he started to feel more comfortable. 

"So you choose to wear the cape underwear?" he giggled and motioned down to my ass. I smiled up at him and noticed him staring at my dick.....again. If I played my cards right, I bet I could get in his pants. "Gets me a bigger tip" I gigged. 

"Yeah, I bet you like big tips, huh?" he winked at me and it was my turn to blush a little. 

"It depends on who's giving it" I flipped my bright red hair out of my face and I heard him giggle. I adjusted the way I was standing, I uncrossed my legs and jumping up on the countertop and sat. I couldn't help but spread my legs a little bit more than needed, but I wanted him to get the hint. I bit my lip and looked down at him. The barista was a small place, he could only stand a few feet from me. He stood at the other end of the tiny building, leaned up against another counter. I watched him bite his lip and look down at my junk. I couldn't help but get a little hard. He defiantly noticed. His eyes got a little wide and looked up at me. We met eyes as I pushed my shoulders back and pushing my chest up. I tilted my head to the side and let a few strands of red hair fall over my face. I was practically offering my body to him. Okay I was offering my body to him. I wanted him to make the first move, so I waited.

"You having a little trouble there, gee?" he motioned down at my hard on that was painfully obvious. I liked that he called me gee. It was really cute. 

"Oops" I pretended like I didn't know. He pushed himself off the counter and walked toward me very slowly, swinging his hips. He set his coffee down and placed his hands on my knees. The entire time he stared me dead in the eyes. My breath hitched as I felt his warm hands move from my knees to my inner thighs. My cock twitched and breathing suddenly became super difficult. His lips came up and found my neck, I leaned down so our body's were pressed up against each other. He began sucking at my neck and I moaned. I started rubbing his chest and soon I was pulling off the cardigan. His white shirt came next and soon the were both forgotten on the floor. 

His lips moved from the many hickeys to my lips. They felt so soft and small. He tasted like coffee and.... cigarettes? yeah. Defiantly cigarettes. That just made him 666% hotter.

"mmm" I moaned. I wanted this to go further, but a devilish idea struck me. I disconnected our lips and reached over to find a newly opened spray can of whip cream. "You and I are going to play I game" I smirked. His hands moved from my thighs to my knees and gave me a questioning look.

 

"This is how you play: we each get a turn and whatever the other person sprays with whip cream, the other person has to lick it up. For example" I sprayed some on my lips and he smirked, realizing the games purpose. He leaned up and licked the sugary goodness off my lips. 

"Okay. My turn" he took the whip cream can from my hand looked up at me. He lifted his hand and sprayed some on his tongue, his mouth wide open and exposed. I didn't take charge though, for a moment I just sat and stared at his pretty open mouth. I liked his teeth and how perfect his lips were. I wanted it around my cock. His lips I mean, not his teeth. He was about to close it and say something when he felt my tongue on his. I licked it off his tongue but it quickly turned into a make out session. We made out for a while, my tongue still on his. The stickiness if the whip cream found our lips and I could taste it on him. My hand slipped down and ever so slowly took the can from his grasp. I don't think he was even aware that I had taken it until I pulled away from the kiss and sprayed some on my neck. I smirked at him as I felt the cream slowly start to slide down my neck to my chest. It was about to reach my nipple cover when his tongue licked it up. He licked up from above my nipple, to my collarbone, to the crook if my neck where I had originally sprayed the whip cream. He left a few marks on the trail and I could tell this was turning out exactly like I wanted it to.

He took the can from me and backed away from the counter a little bit. I looked down to see his pants had gotten awfully tight. He unbuttoned his pants and sprayed a little whip cream in his zipper and I knew what he wanted. I hopped off the counter and got to my knees. I licked the cream off the zipper before taking it with my teeth and pulling it down. My hands went up and pulled his pants down. I was about to pull off his underwear when there was a knock on the window. Crap. A customer. If I got caught sucking dick on the job I would get fired. Luckily they couldn't see me. 

I looked up at Frank who had gone pale. He looked down at me with wide eyes and I couldn't help but giggle. 

"Frankie, I need you to answer it. I can't get caught" he let out a deep breath and turned to the window. I crawled to the other side if the barista and continued sitting on the floor. Frank opened the window slowly. He had a panicked look of his face for a moment but he quickly got over it somehow. 

"Welcome to 'Booty Boys Barista', how can I help you?" He smiled. I heard a female voice. I was thankful that it wasn't another fat old creepy guy, I didn't want to do that to Frank. I heard the woman order a cappuccino.

"3.50" I whispered up to Frank. 

"That'll be 3.50" he told the woman. I stayed on the ground, telling Frank how to make the drink. He looked nervous, like it was his first day on the job. I couldn't help but giggle historically at the situation. The lady handed him money and I had to give him a mini lesson on how to use the cash register. Finally the lady drove off and I was left to laugh at Frankie as loud as I wanted. 

"Five dollar tip?" I gawked at him. "Wow you really are hot stuff" 

"Don't laugh at me!" he couldn't help but giggle along too. I stood up and walked over to where he stood. I pinned him up to the counter, wanting things to continue as they had before. Our body's pressed up against each other, my hard on poking him in the stomach. I stared him in the eye as I reached over and turned the OPEN light off. I grabbed the whip cream can from the counter.

"I believe it was my turn" I smirked. He turned pink, remembering what we had been doing before. 

"I do believe so" he said. 

I took the can and sprayed some on my bulge. He smiled and leaned down, still pinned to the counter. He licked the cream off my underwear and I moaned at the contact. He grabbed the waistband of my underwear and pulled the clothing off. I now stood completely naked, apart from the nipple tassels. I couldn't help but spray more on my exposed erection. He didn't complain that I took two turns though, instead he took my entire cock in his mouth, deep throating me. I groaned and threw my head back. I was right; his lips did feel good around my cock. He started bobing his head and I couldn't help but continue to moan like a whore. He let go of my cock and I looked down to see him standing up. 

"You got two turns, so I get two turns" he smirked. Dammit. He noticed. He grabbed the whip cream and sprayed some on his bare nipple. I leaned down instantly and sucked on it. I heard a spray noise and noticed that he had sprayed it on the other nipple as well. I switched nipples and sucked at the other, playing with it with my tongue. I swallowed the whip cream and felt him moan from my sucking. God, I wanted him to fuck me. I grabbed the whip cream and practically ripped his underwear off. I sprayed the whip cream on his dick and started to rub the cream over his cock. I lathered it in whip cream. He was ready. 

"Fuck me" I whispered into his ear. He smiled and grabbed my shoulders, turning me around. I grabbed the edge of the counter and belt over, spreading my legs. 

"I don't need prep baby" I moaned.

I heard the spraying sound and felt the cold whip cream on my ass. It was on my cheeks and my entrance. He leaned down and licked it all off of me. 

"That feels so good" I breathed as he licked it off my asshole. He finished licking up all the sticky substance but soon he was sticking the top of the whip cream can into my asshole. The tip slid inside me with ease. I felt the coldness of the can in between my cheeks. He tilted the can up at an odd angle, making the can spray whip cream inside of me. I gasped. It felt so weird.... yet so good. He pulled the tip of the can out and set the can on the counter. I did my best to hold in the creamy substance but I felt some of it start to drip out. Before any more could escape me, he was pushing his cock inside me.

"Damn Gee, your loose" he said as he started thrusting inside me. He hit my prostate and I screamed out in pleasure.

The whip cream was dripping from his cock every time he pulled out. I felt the stickiness start to drip down my leg and splash onto my buttcheeks. I reached down and grasped my own cock in my hands. I started pumping but he karate chopped my hand away, then replacing my hand with his own. The thrust of his hand were in sync with the pace he was fucking me with. 

I could feel myself get close and soon I was cuming in his hands. My walls tightened around his cock and soon enough he came inside of me too. Now there were two white sticky substances in my asshole. New record. 

He pulled out and I turned around, our lips meeting quickly. He was really sweaty and I could feel his hot chest against my own. My nipple tassels practically stabbing his chest. He started kissing my neck hungrily and left a trail of kisses down to my nipple. He played with one nipple tassel with one hand and pulled at the other one with his teeth. I stood, watching in awe. He was so fucking hot, how did I get so lucky tonight? I was seriously glad I took the night shift. After a while of playing with my nipple tassels, he kissed me again. Eventually we pulled apart and I wiped myself off with a paper towel. I pulled my underwear on and he got dressed again. I had to clean up the place, seeing as how we managed to get whip cream everywhere. I would save that whip cream can for the next ass who insulted me. I would just have to add a little whip cream to their drink.....

After cleaning up and locking the place up he said that he needed a ride home. I gladly did so. I was sad to see him leave as I pulled up to an apartment complex. He kissed me goodbye and ran inside quickly. I felt a little empty and hurt before I saw what was left on the passengers seat. It was a can of whip cream. I picked it up and looked at it, on the bottle something had been written in sharpie. 

It had his number and signature. Oh yeah. I was definitely calling him.


End file.
